The present invention is directed to a tobacco grinding and packing device that will allow users to pack their own tobacco within a cigarette paper.
Herb smoking enthusiast enjoy packing their own cigarette papers with herbs, for it allows them to select the quality of herbs that they will inhale.
The problem with packing your own cigarettes is that many people do not have the finger dexterity to pack or roll their own herbs within a cigarette paper.
In the field of tobacco rolling, there are devices that allow a user to place a grinded substance within a roller. The devices require a user to have finger dexterity when rolling a cigarette and to have a pre-grinded herb to place within the device when rolling.
There are also electronic devices that can be used to pack a cigarette with herb. The electronic devices are large in size and are typically made for industrial use. The present invention is a handheld device that will allow a bud to be loaded within its feeder, the bud will be pushed through its grinder and then then the grounds of the bud shall be packed within a coned cigarette paper.
The inventor is not aware of any device that can be loaded with a small quantity of herbs that will serve to grind and load the herbs within a coned cigarette paper without having to manipulate the paper.
For the foregoing reason there is a need for a tobacco grinding and packing device that will allow users to pack their own cigarette papers with an herb.